A Taste Of You
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the first to go is taste buds. Oocness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the first to go is taste buds. Oocness

**A Taste Of You**

Gobble. Chomp. Munch. Gulp.

Yoite quickly piled all the food on his plate into his mouth. All the food actually made it into his mouth though he would wipe his face on his sleeve every once in a while. It was kinda a wonder why he hasn't choked yet. He continued to eat despite his dead taste buds he knew Miharu's cooking was amazing. So he wanted to fill himself.

One small droplet fell from his right eye onto his plate. His hand flew to his face his pointer finger touching the wet trail. Quickly he wiped his face hoping no one noticed; they didn't.

"I hope you like vanilla."

His head shifted upward to gaze at Gau. He took the plate gratefully. Blue eyes gazed at the pastry then he brought it to his face. "What a nice aroma." Gau smiled a slight blush on his face from being complemented.

He placed his gloved hand on the slice of cake shoving the whole thin in his mouth. "Ah?!" Gau's eyes widened not in disgust but worried that the kira master was going to choke and make a mess. "Did you at least taste the cake?" Yoite stopped chewing; cheeks puff out filled. If looks could kill. The samurai apprentice flinched back feeling the ice daggers impale his body. Hard cold eyes that would hunt his dreams.

The monster reached over to his friend grabbing his slice. He shoved it all in his mouth swallowing and licking his tan colored mittens. "Hey, I was going to eat that." Miharu glared playfully, pouting.

"Excuse me." The quiet male stood suddenly and walked out of the room.

"Yoite? Excuse me." The king rushed after his friends afraid he upset him and broke their bond. "Yoite!" The older male had his head under a faucet. He turned the knob and shook off the extra water. He position his tan hat on his head. "I'm sorry did I upset you?"

The assassin shook his head no; he just didn't want anyone to see his tears. "What's wrong?" The ruler took a few steps forward making sure it was ok to invade his personal space. Navy eyes averted to the ground his embarrassment shone clearly.

"I want to taste, I want to taste your cooking." The boys frowned.

"Don't worry you're really not missing much."

"I want to be the judge of that." The taller male sat on the ground his knees close to his chest. Miharu sat next to him gazing into that gloomy face. "Their are so many things I want to taste."

"I'd make them all for you."

"Thanks. I know I have no right to ask but there is something I want to taste from you."

"What? I'll make it right away if you want." The ninja was curious as too what gave him such bravery to ask something like this. The need for attention maybe.

"You don't need to do anything just close your eyes and relax." The smaller male closed his eyes trusting Yoite with his life. He hesitated slightly before leaning down and pressing his lips to the other's males. It lasted a few seconds and it was nothing passionate but they were both flushed.

The kira master pulled away a ruby blush on his face. When the younger boy didn't react the other male started yeeling out apologies. "I'm so sorry Miharu please don't be mad." Now he felt frightened for their relationship. His heartbeat pounded against his ribcage.

"I liked the kiss, it tastes like Yoite." The smaller boy traced his parted lips.

Yoite smack his lips together softly. "I think it was better on my end." The ninja killer smiled.

"No it wasn't." The little devil leaned into the other male hoping for another taste. He wasn't disappointed. Miharu was enveloped into a warm embrace. One, two, three, four more kisses and they still didn't want to stop.

"I think I'm becoming a glutton." Yoite commented. Their lips were a juicy red and somewhat swollen.

"I guess that makes me one too but I can't get enough of you, it's the same for you right?"

"Yes, you remember when you said you would make me all the things I wanted to taste? Well I want that with all of my meals."

Miharu nodded. "What do I get for a tip for making all of this for you?" Yoite's hand caressed the side of his love's face. He pulled away abruptly his sight on the door; muscles tensed.

"Some one is coming." By habit, the killer grabbed the boy and jumped into the bushes. Miharu peek out.

"It's just Raiko and Gau." He looked to make sure it was just them. It was, the two lovers didn't notice them in the bushes they were to busy with each other. The king was going to greet them but he stopped in his tracts. Miharu decided not to interrupt.

The samurai had his hands wrapped around the other's waist. Gau had his arms around Raiko's neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was different from what Yoite was giving Mihari. Neither could look away watching the two lovers and leanring a few tips. Yoite hadn't dared to touch the powerful male sexual.

Gau jumped a light moan escapes his lips, a light blush on his cheeks that only made Raiko grin. The shorter boy was pulled to the shizumi's body with one hand on his backside.

Yoite leaned over to the ruler. "I changed my mind I want to taste what their having."

---

A/N: I love Yoite. Sorry for any mistakes please review!!!


	2. Hearing

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the second sense to go is his hearing. However their is only one thing he can hear and that is his lover's heartbeat. Lemon rated R

Doki… Doki… Doki…

The ninja smiled at his lover's calm heart beat. Those lovely green eyes were closed his lips slightly parted while he was breathing. Of course he couldn't hear him breathing he felt the raise and fall of his Miharu's chest and stomach.

"Miharu, are you asleep?" He turned his head so he could look up at him but still could hear that strong beating of muscle.

"Yup, I'm asleep." Yes the kira user could read lips but he noticed how his breathing and heat beat reacted differently when he spoke. The taller male found this way to be easier then trying to diciper his lips.

"Oh, ok then I guess I'll just have to wake you then." The assassin crashed his lips down upon the king's. The student smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around the older male's back trying to pull him closer. Their affection got more passionate by the second; when they broke apart the hat wearing boy placed his ear back to his chest.

Doki doki doki.

The beat was faster and a bit louder. The taller boy kissed lower down the neck finding the pressure point on the side and sucking. He would have missed the soft moan if that delicious throat didn't vibrate as it escaped. One hand ran out up the boy's shirt placing his palm over the heart feeling the change.

Nibble fingers pushed the shirt up but not over his head leaving it bunched up at his neck. Resting back at his chest one hand played with the right nipple hardening the pink nub instantly.

Doki doki doki!

His fingertips traced down his stomach and to the waist band of Miharu's pants. The ruler had a shape intake of air making his back arch and his belly suck in. The hand slipped into his pants over the hardening bulge. It seemed like the cook's lungs were inflating and deflated to fast; he was unable to control his breathing.

Yoite had yet to do anything but the shorter boy was already sweating. That hand wrapped around the hard warm sex. Miharu bit down on his bottom lips trying to hold in a cry of pleasure.

Doki! DOKI!

"Ahh!"

Yoite's thumb traced over the head of his member hitting the more sensitive points. He couldn't help but smile at the king's discomfort of being confided to those rather tight pants. He was so close their was no denying it but then would they?

DOKI! DO-!

"YOITE!" The ninja smirked.

Oh yes, he heard that.

---

A/N: I didn't mean for this to be a continued oneshot for my story but considering I could relate them I put them together. Maybe I'll do oneshots chapters for his other senses


	3. smell

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the third sense to go is his sense of smell.

Blue eyes opened to the world; the warmth from his bed was gone. His little lover was missing from the bed probably making breakfast. Sitting up the ninja stretched his limbs and yawned awaking from the nights sleep.

Dressing quickly Yoite joined his love and father figure in the kitchen. Of course the king was right were the kira user thought he was; the student was standing at the stove with a spatula in his hand. "Good morning Yoite. Good morning Yukimi."

"Morning." Yukimi yawned walking to the table. "Smells really good, kid." The adult complimented sitting down before his head could hit the table.

"Long day at work?" The freelancer really need to mange his time better. The taller male stopped in his tracts taking a whiff of the air he couldn't smell the food.

"Yoite? What's wrong? You're in a daze." Miharu asked curious he was bringing the blonde his plate. The white dish was put near his head. After some hesitation the blue eyed male sat down too but the cook didn't want to give him his plate. The younger boy smiled and pointed to his apron.

A grin came across Yoite's face as he leaned in for a light by sweet kiss. The shorter boy didn't have his frog apron so he settled for Yukimi's "kiss the cook" apron. Which Yukimi said it wasn't his and denied it by saying that it must be Kazuho's. The plate was placed gently in front of him.

"Gee, I don't have to kiss you do I?" They looked over at Yukimi whose head was still on the table. He cheek enjoying the chilled wood.

"You better not Yoite might hurt you for touching me."

"Then where's my plate?"

"Look on the other side of your head." He did was he was told to.

"Oh."

The assassin brought a piece of egg to his mouth taking a deep breath before placing it in his mouth. The greened eyed boy sat next to his love eating slowly watching their faces for any signs. No one talked as they eat it was rather uncountable for them minus the adult who wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Well, back to work." The freelancer announced placing his plate in the sink and walking over to his computer.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" The ruler asked taking both their plates into the sink he would clean them later, maybe.

He frowned when the death god shrugs. "Stay here?"

"That doesn't sound to fun. Alright, I'm going to take a shower then." When the older boy didn't say anything about joining him the shinrabanshou sighed and got up lightly marching to the bathroom. The door closed then Yoite rushed into their bedroom. He buried his face in the pillow Miharu normally used unless he was the cushion for the demonic brat's head.

He couldn't smell anything not even Miharu's strong shampoo scented pillow. It was starting to bother him.

The kira user sat on the bed holding the soft padding to his chest ready to cry; of course he didn't though. His hearing was pretty much gone focusing on reading others lips. His taste was completely gone never again was he going to agree how amazing his the younger boy's cooking was. Soon his eye sight would be gone and he would never be able to see that smile; the smile that warmed his heart.

Feeling another's present in the room he looked up to see the jade eyed male; a towel around his waist and one on top of his head. "What's wrong?" He said nothing as the student sat next to him and hugged him neither one of them caring that the king was wet. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The new shampoo I used." The ninja couldn't smell it not even when his nose was buried in the soft silky hair.

"It's lovely…" He replied nuzzling his face into the boy's neck. Now, Miharu wasn't stupid he could tell when someone was lying to him and they way the older male acted it was obvious. He removed the face from his neck since he knew the deaf male was reading lips to communicate with others.

"What's wrong?" The cook heard him sigh as he averted his gaze to anything other then his love.

"I can't smell it."

"I see, well you already know what I smell like so just image a strawberry scent added in." Azure eyes closed picturing the aroma Miharu said. He leaned into the smaller boy placing his nose at his neck; a few strands tickling his nose to make it seem like he actually was smelling the boy.

"I like it."

"Good, then I'll just have to buy more shampoo next time I'm out."

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review!! Two more senses to go!


	4. Sight

Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the next to go is sight.

Unconsciously Yoite cuddled into the warm body next to him. He was surrounded by darkness but the little bit of warmth make him relaxed. As he become more aware or his surroundings he could tell his eyes were closed and that was obviously Miharu next to him.

Blue eyes opened and black was the only thing he could see. Scared he rubbed his eyes trying to clean them of the sleep. He breathed deeply as his eyes were coming in focus. The first thing he focused on was his heart.

The boy was blurry but he could tell that it was the cook and not someone else in bed with him. The kira user couldn't see to far and what was up close was fuzzy. Other then to blink the ninja was afraid to close his eyes for a period of time; nervous that this could be the last time he could see his love or the world.

The hat wearing ninja did the only thing he could to make himself calm down he kissed the shinrabanshou awake. His lovely green eyes opened and he turned to look at the older boy. "Morning." He replied sitting u and kissing the day lights out of his lover. The younger boy was embraced tightly and the king was beginning to think something was wrong. "Yoite, wha-" They kissed passionately challenging the other to a duel with their tongues

"You're blurry. My sight… I can't see you your outline or your details. I can't see your smile and It's hard to read your lips." Staring at a face look liked how someone would censor a face from a tv show.

"Well I'm not smiling…"

"I can see blurred color. I know there is a book shelf over there but I can't even see the color it, its just black out there." The student grabbed his lover's hands with his and held them tightly.

Yoite gazed at his hands their were five hazy black shapes for his fingers though he could only see them if they were in front of a light background like the younger boy's creamy skinned body. "How about breakfast in bed? Just rest I'll be back soon." Before he could reject the idea Miharu ran off. In those blue eyes was the pale color of Miharu's body running straight into a dark abyss.

Lying back down he looked up at the ceiling the normal tan color was now black. Instead of closing them he covered them with his hands. No he wouldn't cry he couldn't his vision was already unclear what would happened if he cried? His visualization would be gone.

When the male returned with a plate he sat on the bed. The death god wouldn't touched the food not that the cook could blame him. If he was feeling sick to his stomach he could only image what Yoite was feeling. With a large frowned he hand fed his love who he could see was fighting the urge to cry. A ninja was supposed to over come something like this however if more then one of his senses are dead then how does he become aware?

The ninja refused to get up from bed he sat on the bed unmoving till he could think of a solution- which he was unable to-. It hurt to know that the ruler couldn't do a thing about it he just stayed beside the death god. Then the worse happened the sun went down and it was naturally dark out.

Miharu was about to turned on the lights when Yoite grabbed onto him so tight it started to hurt. He couldn't even see obscure color or shapes anymore. Without light there is no color nothing for him to see. The shinrabanshou tried to explain the concept to him but he just wouldn't listen and he didn't let go. "I'll turn the lights on, it will be alright I'm here."

Eventually the stressful day made the assassin fall asleep. The king didn't move from that spot it was more important that his love feels safe. The kira user did sleep through that night but when it was morning he became aware before opening his eyes. "Miharu? Are you there? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"Seven A.M. Why?" Yoite didn't respond verbally instead he opened his eyes and gazed at his lover's direction; and everything was pitch black.

Void

Emptiness

Barren

Abyss

---

A/N: sorry for any mistakes now review


	5. touch

Summary: Yoite is slowly dying the last sense to go is touch.

Four of the five senses down. Yoite was unresponsive to the world. Unable to taste, unable to smell, unable to hear, unable to see, but able to talk. Though, not even Miharu could get him to talk. Now the death god was absolutely worthless. Simply waiting for Yukimi to march in here and throw him out.

Long digits touched the soft flesh of Yoite's inner regions. Miharu was frantic how can he not feel this? Rubbing faster trying hard to bring his lover to orgasm. Did Yoite even know the cook was touching him sexually?

The king laid beside him holding onto his blacken hand with his free hand. "Miharu…?" He whispered so quietly that the cook almost missed it. He sat up and kissed his cheek since verbally replies were out of the question. "Hug me…" A simple request the boy was happy to fulfill.

The kira user leaned on him knowing full well the king was there with his arms wrapped around his waist. "I can no longer feel you." The aristocrat felt like dying he noted how their was no hesitation in the sentence their was no studded it was like that was actually easy to say but it wasn't.

The silky smooth warm skin was replaced with a numb feeling. The pale skinny boy could have stepped on a tack and wouldn't have know it was there. The older male reached up to caress the ruler's cheek, it felt like he was lifting something heavy while his arm was asleep.

He couldn't tell if something was wet, scolding hot or rough. Without even trying to hold it in the hat wearing boy cried; the only thing his eyes could do. The shinrabanshou repeatedly kissed his lover's face. The hat wearing boy was aware he was doing it but couldn't feel those wonderful soft warm lips anymore which only made him cry more.

When was the student going to stop? He couldn't figure out why Miharu was still around him why the boy still trying to help him. "Miharu please stop…" The cook couldn't stop his own tears that ran down his face pooling on the bed like the assassin's. "Please leave…" Th younger male tackled the other male on his back lying on top of him. The light body felt heavy for some reason what was the smaller ninja doing?

The demonic brat's pointer finger traced little hearts all over the blacked skin. The shorter boy was out of ideas; like a cat he rubbed his head against Yoite's chest. He didn't know what to do; how do you communicate your feelings to another if you can't talk, feel your touch, see your happy smile, use sign language or Braille.

Who would want a useless lover like him? Someone who can't do anything enjoy a date. Yoite did even leave the room my less the house. It was humiliating for him to needing the ruler every time to go to the bathroom.

'What's this?' The older boy thought to himself. 'My senses are dead but I feel… warm…? Loved…?' He could picture the boy's smile hear his voice taste his cooking. Arms encircled Miharu's body keeping him close. The boy shifted grabbing Yoite's hand and placed it over his heart.

Doki! Doki! Doki!

He couldn't feel the fabric of his shirt but he felt the movement from his beating muscle. "This beats for me, doesn't it Miharu?"

The king's hands held the murderer's head moving it up and down. The assassin couldn't help but smile the green eyed boy was still in love with him and it was hurting him just as much. "I love you, Miharu."

"I love you too, Yoite." The cook needed to say those words even if he was the only one who could hear it. The student slipped his hand up the ninja's shirt placing his hand over the beating heart.

After a while he cuddled into the side or Yoite's neck with the scar. Kissing the length and sucking softly. The larger male made no sign that he could feel the shinrabanshou touching his neck. But he did seem calm and happy and that's what mattered.

Jade eyes closed as sleep over took the boy. Shortly after sapphire orbs closed joining his lover in a deep sleep with a smirk on his face.

With a yawned the aristocrat awoke from his sweet dream Yoite was no longer in bed. In fact Yoite was no longer here just his clothes and a small piece of paper. It was in the hat wearing boy's handwriting. In sloppy written and very crooked characters was the sweet little sentence: "I love you, Miharu forever and always." He kissed the letter smudging some of letters.

---

A/N: Ehhh I could have done better on the death I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry for any mistakes now review.


End file.
